


Can He?

by Katryne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just smut, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:29:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a stupid bet. Hinata’s chest had always been a sensitive place, but there was no way he could orgasm from just that he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can He?

It was just a stupid bet. Hinata’s chest had always been a sensitive place, but there was no way he could orgasm from just that he thought. The bet was a no brainer, he would easily win and would be one up on Kageyama.

It started in the morning on the way to school. Kageyama cornered him behind a building and slid his hands under Hinata’s shirt. He proceeded to pinch and pull at Hinata’s nipples until Hinata was panting heavily. He finished up by giving Hinata a blistering kiss before grabbing his hand and continuing to school.

At lunchtime Kageyama dragged him up to the roof to eat. He allowed Hinata about ten minutes to finish before he attacked him again. This time he pushed Hinata’s shirt up over his head and dove right in. He licked, nibbled and tugged at Hinata’s nipples till he was a writhing mess underneath him. The abused nipples were bright pink by this time and Hinata couldn’t help but moan with every swipe of Kageyama’s tongue. Kageyama only let up when the bell rang and he had to lead a very distracted Hinata to class.

Practice went normally. They worked on individual drills and then had a practice match with all of their teammates so they could see how the individual training was coming. As always Kageyama and Hinata stayed late to work on their quicks together. Hinata had a harder time than normal because his nipples would sometimes rub against his practice jersey and send little electric sparks through his body.

They decided to call it a night when the sun had started to set. They both went into the locker room to get changed. Hinata pulled his jersey off and sat down to start on his shoes when Kageyama came and straddled bench beside him. He slowly turned Hinata until his back was leaning against his chest. Kageyama then brought his hands up to Hinata’s nipples and just started stroking them gently. No heavy pressure, just light teases and light flicks. Hinata could barely sit still by this point, he was so blissed out he didn’t know how long Kageyama held him prisoner with his caresses. By the time Kageyama was done he had to help Hinata get dressed because he was so weak in the knees.

They walked home together that night like usual. Hinata had to keep pulling his shirt away from his chest so it would stop rubbing against his sensitive nipples. Kageyama couldn’t help but smirk at him, he was well on his way to winning the bet. “Remember that my parents are out of town?” Kageyama asked Hinata. When Hinata responded positively Kageyama asked. “Stay over tonight?” Hinata just nodded his head and blushed brightly.

They reached Kageyama’s house quickly. “Head on up and take a shower if you wish, I’ll get us something to eat.” Kageyama said.

As Hinata went upstairs, Kageyama went into the kitchen and got them some sandwiches and two glasses of milk. He took them upstairs and put them on his desk and waited for Hinata to finish. When Hinata came in they ate and then Kageyama went in to shower. He made a stop in the kitchen before making his way back to his room. Hinata was laying on the bed reading a volleyball magazine when Kageyama walked in. He quickly walked over, put something on his bedside table and flipped Hinata onto his back. He quickly removed Hinata’s shirt and smiled down at him. He said one word “Ready?” Hinata nodded and closed his eyes tightly.

Kageyama wasted no time. Using his tongue he started flicking one nipple. His hand came up to flick at the other one. What his mouth did on one nipple his nimble fingers would do on the other one. And then he would switch sides and start all over again. By this time Hinata’s nipples were bright red and starting to ache each time they were touched. Hinata, however, didn’t seem to mind the ache. He was trembling, panting and gasping with every tug. “Perfect” thought Kageyama as he reached for his bedside table. As Kageyama applied an ice cube to Hinata’s nipple, Hinata let out a yell. Kageyama held it there for a few more seconds and descended with his mouth to warm it back up. Over and over on each nipple he repeated it. Ice, mouth, ice, mouth, ice mouth, until Hinata was begging him to let him cum. “Please just touch me, it hurts, I just need to cum, Please.” Hinata mumbled out again and again. With one final application Kageyama put the ice back in the bowl.

“Almost there, just a few minutes more.” Kageyama thought. Hinata’s nipples were cherry red, swollen and most likely painful to touch. But Hinata was so close, just one last thing.

He started again with the feather touches, just fingers to start, then adding his tongue in another minute, gentle, so gentle, flick, rub, flick rub. Hinata was moaning and calling out his name, he couldn’t hold his hips still but Kageyama made sure he had nothing to thrust against, he just held him in place by his chest. And then just when Hinata thought he couldn’t take any more, Kageyama bit down hard on one nipple and pulled up just as roughly. With his hand on the other nipple he twisted and yanked with equal roughness. That was it, that’s all Hinata needed and he came yelling Kageyama’s name at the top of his lungs.

“I win.” Said Kageyama smiling down at Hinata. But Hinata had already fallen asleep. Kageyama cleaned him up and tucked against his chest for the night. “I’ll rub it in tomorrow.” He thought wickedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure what to say about this. I was given a prompt and ran with it. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
